Merry Christmas, Gallagher Girl
by Allie Goode
Summary: Just a one-shot of Cammie and Zach's 2010 Christmas. Zammie all the way! Do you think there'll be any Zammie when Blackthorne visits Gallagher for a day? And that day happens to be Christmas!


**A/N: So, this is just a random Christmas one-shot. Zammie-ness:) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Ally Carter, except for the plot.**

It was Christmas and my mom decided that the Blackthorne Boys could visit for a day, if they chose to. I know, I know. Zach. But whatever, it's not like I'd die if he didn't come. Well…Maybe I would. But that's a different story.

"So, do you think we should get the boys something?" Bex asked while making her bed. I know. Making her bed!

"Are you okay, Bex? You're making your bed. That's so not normal," Macey read my mind.

"Well, I'm ecstatic. With Grant and the boys coming and all…This is going to be one exciting Christmas!"

"Hey you guys, I think I found their wishlists!" Liz exclaimed. We took one look at each other and ran to stand behind Liz watching the screen. She pulled up a window with all their names and 3 things they would like for Christmas.

"Why would a school of assassins have a wishlist?" I thought about it. Honestly, that doesn't sound right.

"Well it says here –

_Objective: To do something not related to spying or killing for one day._

_Administrator: Joe Solomon_

- And that means we can trust this to be accurate information," Macey spoke all in one breath.

"Okay, fine," I replied after one minute of silence, trusting my Gallagher sister.

"In that case, let's get ready! You're mom said it wasn't mandatory to have our uniforms on today so… I have Santa's helpers outfits for all of us!" She was grinning. This is NOT good. **(Go to .com. Then, type this in exactly as it is: womens christmas costumes. When the results are displayed, the first girl - brunette - is what I'm talking about. Sorry the link doesn't work on this site.****) **

I almost fainted when I saw the dresses.

"What the hell, Macey? I'm not wearing that!" I complained and closed my ears, while sticking my tongue out.

"When did you get these?" Liz whispered, eyes wide. Of course, Liz would always wear the modest, nice outfits. Not the seductive, short type…

"Well, when we went to town last week, Bex and I saw these through the display windows and _had_ to get them!" I looked over at Bex, who I realized hadn't flipped out when she saw the costumes.

Macey and Bex grabbed both my arms and went into the bathroom with me, struggling. When they finished pushing me inside, Macey stuck her head out and said, "Liz we'll get you in about 20," and then closed the door.

"You guys, I really don't wanna do this!" I whined.

"Oh shut up, Morgan. Your boy comes in only 2 hours!" Macey rolled her eyes, while Bex glared at me. Oh well, I couldn't do anything about it once they got started. I quieted myself and sat still. For those 20 minutes, not one word was heard. They grabbed the eyeliner and mascara, using the two at once…If that was even possible. Some eyeshadow, blush, foundation, and a curling iron.

"Get up." I stood up and lifted my arms, as the dress was being pulled onto me. I sighed as they strapped the red heels to my feet and carefully placed a Santa hat on my hair.

"Done!" Macey and Bex both said, with smiles that reached both sides of the world. I walked out, waddling like a penguin and gave a frown to Liz, who was next. She looked nervous, tapping her fingers on her thigh and slowly got up. I sat there bored as the same work was being done to her. Then she walked out.

I gasped. "Oh my gosh, Liz! You look gorgeous!" She blushed and looked down.

"You look beautiful, too. As always, Cammie."

That's when I took the risk and peeked at myself through the body-length mirror. My eyes went wide, and I calmed down, turning away from the reflection. All the same, Bex and Macey, one by one got dressed and ready looking stunning. They spent the time getting ready wisely, so we got downstairs into the dining hall at exactly 6.

"Ladies, as you know, the Blackthorne Boys are going to be spending a day with us for Christmas. I'd like to welcome them," While my mom announced their arrival, we all started clapping as every Blackthorne Boy came down to sit in empty seats. Zach, Grant, and Jonas caught my eye right away. I bumped Liz and Bex with my elbow and tilted my head in their direction. Zach sat down next to me, Grant next to Bex, and Jonas with Liz. I turned to Macey, who gave me a wink.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl."

"Hi," I replied tersely.

"My, my you look absolutely beautiful today," he whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Can't a guy tell his girlfriend she's gorgeous?"

I rolled my eyes. He smirked and held my hand under the table.

"We will have a late dinner today, so come back here in exactly one hour. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all have a great night," my mom ended her speech, seeing that everyone had settled.

"Well, I need to go check something," I told all my friends.

"I'll come with you," Bex answered.

"Yeah, sure." As we walked back, I saw many boys staring at us. And then I saw Zach's confused expression.

"What do I do, Bex? I can't even think properly around him!" I had completely started spazzing out. She didn't answer.

When we were about to enter our room, I saw a figure leaning far down the hallway.

"Look over there," Bex whispered in Latin to me.

"Shoot," I muttered to Bex. "Someone's watching us." Bex and I sprinted past the door and locked it shut.

"Hey Cam, check for bugs."

I found around 3 and Bex found 5.

"What do I do? I keep having those stupid butterflies flutter in my tummy whenever he smiles at me and makes small talk!"I sighed.

"I know for a fact he likes you. Don't even _try_ to deny that. Just do what you think is right, but take a deep breath," she smiled and patted my head.

I dodged her hand, "You're going to mess up my hair."

"Oh right!" She saw her hard work and took a second thought before putting her hand back down.

We slowly walked back to the hall and saw that they were all conversing with each other.

_What a relief_, I thought.

"So, Gallagher Girl…I'd like to give this to you." Zach handed me a little gift bag. I opened it up, seeing a box and a card. I opened up the card first and it said:

_Dear Gallagher Girl,_

_I hope you like what I got for you. _

_Merry Christmas._

_-Zach_

I reached inside for the gift and opened it up. There was a ring with its matching necklace. Engraved on the necklace was '_Cammie and Zach 4ever.'_ The ring had the letters 'C' and 'Z' on a branch, overlapping in the shape of a heart.

"Oh, Zach!" I exclaimed, more than happy, throwing myself on him.

I planted a big smack on his mouth, and he looked extremely surprised.

"You should think about wearing it," he laughed. I took it out, and he clicked the lock into place, and slid the ring onto my third finger on my right hand.

"It's so pretty, Zach. Thank you so much!" I said giving him a big hug.

Then, I remembered we forgot to buy _him_ a gift.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot to get you something!" I frantically looked at Macey, and she just shrugged.

"It's okay. The best present I could ever get is _you_." He kissed my cheek and I blushed like crazy.

We ate the Christmas dinner together, and I was overly content. Bex and Liz were sitting with their boys, thanking them for the gifts they got. Bex received a pair of coach shoes and Liz, really high tech jewelry invented by Jonas himself. I looked around for Macey, and saw her talking to a really hot Blackthorne boy. She was talking to him, and toying with the gift he gave her. It looked like everyone was happy today.

The day had come to an end and after all, we had our happy end of the year. Not to mention, _with _Blackthorne boys.

"Boys! Get in the van, we're leaving!" Mr. Smith shouted through the microphone. All the males looked lazy to get up with their girls still sitting, but I didn't notice anything else except for Zach. He gave me an intense look before brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear and walked away.

_What? Was that all? No, I wouldn't let the year end like that. Zach, being cryptic and crap._

"Zach, wait!"

I pushed through the boys and got to him. He turned around and I pulled him into a hug.

"This can't be a goodbye," I whispered.

"Of course it isn't. Merry Christmas. I love you, Gallagher Girl."

And then he did something he did before, in public. It was the furthest thing from my mind, since all I was focusing on was getting a clear goodbye from Zach. He dipped my in the foyer, in front of everybody, and kissed me. Yes, actual dippage. And yes, actual kissage. It was short and sweet. Before I knew it, the kiss was over.

"Oh and Gallagher girl?"

I looked up.

"That dress looks wonderful." And with that, he strode out of Gallagher Academy without turning back. I stood still, watching him. As he sat in the backrow of one of the Blackthorne vans, he winked and blew a kiss towards me before the van pulled away.

_I love you too, Zach_, I decided.

This was one of the best ways to end 2010.

**A/N: SO! My first one shot! Merry Christmas, you guys. It was wonderful, for me. And I was bored so I decided to write this! Have a happy New Year!:) **


End file.
